Spider-Girl 1
by megan02schneider
Summary: After being bitten by genetically-altered spiders, Petra Parker finds that she now can shoot webs from her wrists, has superhuman strength, and can cling to any surface. Petra soon discovers that she indirectly caused the death of her Uncle Ben and vows to use her powers to fight crime. Taking the name Spider-Girl, Petra fights assorted super-villains while balancing high school.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a33a35341fb9bda1d3fbb5aa57f148a"I, Petra Parker, a fifteen-year-old freshman at Midtown High, didn't want to go to school. Usually, when I went, I was picked on by professional douchebag Jordynne Flash and her boyfriend Liam Allan. But if I didn't go, I would disappoint my aunt and uncle, who had always supported me, even if I didn't make the best decisions. I didn't feel like disappointing them. So I put aside my fear of being bullied, grabbed my glasses, and got out of bed. When I arrived at the breakfast table, my Aunt May and Uncle Ben greeted me with a plate full of pancakes that were ready to be eaten./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9b0a0082b23640ca089377c58ee1b9f""Morning Aunt May," I said, "Morning Uncle Ben."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62f10d7a3c60725ea9275d8e8ffa7d80""Morning Petra," said my Uncle Ben, "Ready for school?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aae5335e3a81ee6aab8f036e07569df6""I guess."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11a7cf72560afc20dcba59d2724a1001""Eat up, you don't want to fall asleep in class...again," Ben smiled knowingly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e86b22ed8d12a00685913a25c8acc0c5""Sorry Uncle Ben," I said sheepishly, "It won't happen again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a17e87e2b6f75f6fc51efd5250aca74"After I finished, I looked up to see Ben's concerned expression./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a81d8bb77ab73408a2c388b69969364d""Petra," said Ben, "anything bothering you in school?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daac47c161a1991e100220206c15c695""No..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5f9f06f78bd75b447867a3e254af50b""Petra."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94e9492ed39eb82d0bd78608eaa9a701""Nothing's going on, I promise."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27292809bfbcb09cf7d4122276e9ca55"I cleared my plate and proceeded to wash it in the sink. Ben grasped my shoulders from behind and spun me around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6bbf26b0f524b39daafb047f2351b08""If people are trying to bring you down, it only means that you are above them. They're going to grow up to be nothing. You, on the other hand, are going to become something great. Never forget that, Petra."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c627d3092c019b691fcf20a24eddb01""Thanks, Uncle Ben."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1ff10ea7403a8fb73ee7f908de25767""Oh, my!" Aunt May exclaimed, "Look at the time. You need to get to school."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="592a047737c7857e525a10db0dfa8cea"I got up from my seat and made my way to the front door. I was definitely going to get bullied by Jordynne today./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="102c3439d577d1d0d552b03fcae27c5e"~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51ec7e115cd78fd8d02e366a99c7bc55"In Midtown High School, students traveled through the hallways as if they had somewhere important to be. The teachers in their respective classrooms waited for the bell to ring so they could start their class./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fd8fd04bb882e75609eaf87fc38d5e1""Alright class," my science teacher, Mr. Warren, said, "These are your permission slips for tomorrow's trip to Oscorp."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="691eba9d8a45c41e5125bc00edb434e1"My science class had been generously offered a tour of the building with a little persuasion from my best friend; Harry Osborn. His father owned OsCorp and, frankly, was one of the richest men in New York./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65a938c25c7a3804dc214efff974c4b4"Groans followed as the permission slips were passed around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b04bbb94e81bc5d7ca4bbce4d4c03c90""But sir," said Jordynne, "Do we have to go?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6763d3f8697c6e2621c046562425589""Only if you do not want to fail my class, Ms. Flash."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9909751e06d0c7cf23ce13359e937e1f"Jordynne sat back in her seat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87408f02c6abee66615b47b0ec59df81""Petra," said Harry, "You're going?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="193ce7d6f926bd396e3d62e92c2bea0b""Of course. I've been waiting for this for months. Are you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="756513252593e04b653ed3164551d8f1""Sadly, I have to. I can't piss off my dad."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aef57575bab38eeaed1ed9ad7f5cd50f""Speaking of your dad, how has he been?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d94687305087a581913f99197e9c994""You know, same old same-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a65dbcc3d328c6d20b6f0d050040380""Ms. Parker, Mr. Osborn," said Mr. Warren, "Any comments on what I just said?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d909f889ae33399998775d0c77a94941""No sir," they both replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f421b663074e4d758db5c4b57d44da9""Good."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c322955072e93825300b4276f7d6c4bc"Then the bell rang and everyone headed towards the door. In the lunchroom, everyone was free to do whatever they wanted for forty minutes, which was why the lunchroom was mostly empty, with the few teachers standing close to the front, chatting among themselves. This was also where I sat while I waited for the bell to ring so I could move onto my next class./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="577edcaf02af6b01753c7b492f18f3f9""Anyone interested coming to a party?" asked Harry, who was sitting at the same table as I./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3256e17bf5320149ad08b9faea735a75""Harry," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d0532a21f3e7a5f17477ea3cf20fb2c""Don't worry, it's going to be on the weekend."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e9d57f779d7e1865a65f80cf9ca8d88""I'm in," said Brett Baker, one of Harry's other friends and my current crush, "Petra, are you going to go too?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fbd23f7a6bf40b649fa42da847ec1dd"I couldn't tell if he was potentially interested in me or that he was just being polite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b05b5d0d0d06635d17c9a27bb7c7710c""Uh-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcd3134840e59b28829cbfd346737231"Before I could respond, I felt something small hit me on the back of my head. I turned my head to see that Jordynne Flash had thrown another spitball at me. She got up from her table, followed by her friends, and walked to my table. Thankfully her boyfriend was nowhere in sight. I would have got a real beat-down if he were with her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8aca32daea3f2cbcac12a4f5df865bc2""Sup, Puny Parker," she insulted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb0349d9b135327dec408c1b2f90e64a"Sure I was small...and weak...and scrawny...and, well, puny. I guess it was an accurate description./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72e62b6a5ddc2074b9fb391dd0e2c0be""It seems that your friends have finally decided to show themselves," Jordynne smirked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac7f20ddb6247c170020cd277fc3f9f0""Leave her alone, Jordynne," said Mary Jane Watson, my best friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3383ebaaa5d54cd567154952aa01d9d0""It's okay, MJ," said Harry, getting up from his seat at the table, "I'll handle this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63f4e018924a6b35bf308dca54cd0dff""And what are you going to do about it, rich boy?" she taunted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cfc9d6e68fa9ec63d8cd0849a8d72c1"Harry clenched his fist like he was about to punch Jordynne in her smirking face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fec3abfc20a4763991ac5f0b96e36ce4"Jordynne, noticing this, pointed it out, "You going to hit a girl, Osborn?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="338898aea63473f30043cff1e2bf7440""Harry, don't do it," I said trying to stop him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64a4cb875303a54251ad5c144ba08c72""Osborn!" yelled a nearby teacher, "What on Earth are you doing?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9cbc62c2a0f8fb4b4476619e1a0b65c"Harry paused and, his arm raised, looked between Jordynne and the teacher. He then lowered his fist and walked out of the lunchroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="732945b939f9acf2eee901ff18f0cead""That's what I thought," Jordynne snickered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2782b7e639259b96104982059b8a8ff3""Hey!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8deb8ac7c7948c85b05c9c9752ed8b8"MJ stood and Jordynne turned to face her. MJ quickly threw a punch at Jordynne's face and connected with her jaw. She fell to the ground, teachers rushed around her, and MJ winked at me before she sprinted out of the lunchroom to find Harry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="880b45c83538aab7cb4d82aad78cfc9a""Damn," Brett crossed his arms and watched MJ's figure run through the doors./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8400fe8e93e216202cb55949f359c90"I ignored Brett, stalked over to the door, threw it open, and tried to melt into the crowd that was starting to form in the hallway. I pushed my way through, fuming with impotent rage and self-loathing. It was going to be yet another extremely long day./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29b2acdabd214961cb4c44d80b10a60d"I fixed my glasses sitting on the bridge of my nose, "The name's Parker, Petra Parker," I told the security guard standing between me and technology that would change the world./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21db060f80ba394791e3e1d7cc51235b"I was standing outside of the main testing lab in the OsCorp Technology and Research Building. Keyword: outside. So why was I not allowed access? Well, I didn't have clearance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a425859ab29636eac69cbff4177e5303""Sorry kid, not allowed without a pass," the guard said in a gruff voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="234654c2bf8c70397e234e9ec7f5a3bb""Way to ruin a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"kid's/em dreams," I huffed then walked down the hall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c7b432484346a880e826be80a0863c8"Stupid underpaid security guards with too much authority. I stopped walking when I realized I had lost my class./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbae9277bf5f958bb8ee198028b46d47""Well, that's just great," I huffed, looking around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f6c306fb5905e9b1dfc65f2c9505d8d"Not only had I lost my class and my ride back to school, but I was also lost in the most technologically advanced research center in the world./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8571f054cb8df3a7f9303fd4a98960ab""Wait a second," I smiled, "I'm lost in the most technologically advanced research center in the world!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d3f0f665a598a2a62e69dca23e9a8a3"I did a little dance in my head and my smile grew. All the possibilities; the things I could explore. Maybe I could even talk to the smartest guy here; Dr. Curtis Connors. Maneuvering to a map of the building at an intersection in the hallway, I found Dr. Connors' office and headed there, trying to act like I belonged. I pushed the handle down and opened the glass door after knocking then stepped into the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37f0d7f463728f4f8b333c4acf3ed305"Dr. Connors looked up from the papers on his desk with warm eyes, "Hello. What brings such a young lady into my office?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19398efbd907d15ae83e2739f055665c"His face looked tired and wrinkled and his hair showed his age. He wore small glasses and a lab coat with a button down and tie underneath. His right arm's sleeve was rolled up and I realized his arm ended just below his shoulder. There was no mention of only having one arm in anything I'd read about Dr. Connors. Just articles describing his brilliance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45a79b3ce3d4498f823a5b0329bdd558""Hi," I stuck out my left hand instead of my right once we were close enough and introduced myself, "My name is Petra Parker and I'm here on a school field trip."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd8d71512a377c210c268b10d2d770b5"He sat down after shaking my hand, "So, why are you in my office instead of with your class?" he asked and gestured to the seat to my right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3f65251624da7cfb0c58364e8be3766"Pushing my glasses up and sitting down, I explained, "I was accidentally separated from my class and took the opportunity to talk to this century's brightest mind."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf7f4fdfae3b80cb52b3d196d7738c3a""I'm honored to receive such a title and-" he was cut off by the ringing of his phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="633f53d6fc9c18041f3a10fd06e977aa""Excuse me," he apologized, "Hello? Alright. I'll be down in a second."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5554f5591c965ccf146c2cbfd79c4383"Dr. Connors set the phone down then stood, "I'm terribly sorry but I need to meet someone on the main floor. I might be awhile, but I'd love to continue answering any questions you might have if you could wait until my return. If you need to leave before I get back I understand."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb0399cb71f063809b5eda806438fe9d""Thank you for this opportunity, I'm sure I can wait until you return," I stood as well. I felt honored for a chance to talk to such a renowned scientist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04c5b13361b14775caba908828f7dcf7""If you do find yourself leaving, give your number to my secretary and we can set up a proper meeting," with that, the door shut and he walked to the closest elevator leaving me to gaze./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="874a4b9ba78dfb12ac2791f821a26848"His office was filled with the coolest things. Awards, blueprints, unfinished gadgets, and even a miniaturized version of the building. I brushed my finger along objects on his shelves, picking up dust and leaving my genetic footprint behind. My finger hit a small bronze globe more forcefully than I had anticipated and I watched as it fell to its side. My horror was short-lived because the globe didn't cause a domino effect with the rest of the items on his shelf. Instead, a soft click echoed around the silent room and a puff of air outlined the shelf as it pushed into the wall and slid to the left, leaving an opening large enough for a man to walk through./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33eff3e21aa2021a59249e8b2fa00e83""Woah," I breathed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be8461579d8842cc7a06c74cb60288d4"Opportunity didn't come all the time so I stepped into the open space, the floor lighting up on either side of the path creating two white lines. Follow the yellow brick road-or in this case, the white lined path. My feet echoed with each step, but I paused when the room lit up even more. I stood in the middle of a ramp connecting two doors. On either side were three black screens, but to my right stood a control panel with various buttons. I stepped towards it and pressed the only green button. Green means go-right?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="086d8074ec5f9a80520efacab4bc8a89"Each of the six screens lit up with different pictures. Two in front of me had formulas, variables, and math equations, while the third had a video feed but something was blocking the view, leaving triangular pockets of white light. Turning around, a slide show was playing on two screens while the third had more formulas. The slide show flipped through slide after slide showing trial and errors with different formulas. What formulas they were testing or what they were testing the formulas on, I had no clue. What I did know was that none of the formulas had worked because of the smallest error, an error I could fix. I stared at the keyboard contemplating fixing the error before I came to the conclusion that it would save Dr. Connors time and money. Feeling successful after I changed the formula, I switched my attention to the other metal door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b7a52bba14871710bfc29216d5379af""To go in, or not to go in. That is the question."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe68afd3feb505bb6c654e654e9d3c73"Shrugging, I pulled the lever and opened the door, my curiosity getting the better of me. Too busy with the task at hand, I missed what was on the third video feed when the object blocking my view moved. Once the door was wide enough to enter, I stepped inside, but my other foot caught on the ledge and I tripped, my glasses falling off my face int the process. The lights flicked on as I landed on a hard white floor. Searching for my glasses, I brushed my fingers along the textured ground. Once I slipped on my glasses, I gazed around and froze with terror. Thousands of spiders were everywhere. They were dangling from webs, climbing on the walls, and crawling across the floor. My attention was momentarily averted from the spiders to the metal door now swinging closed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edecc7bb86fb0a43898801e4146bc562""No, no, no, no, no!" I scrambled to my feet, but reached the door too little too late, "Crap."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eecbd3573ad5f120603835bd31b9b51"Turning back around slowly, I stifled a scream when I saw a black and green spider hanging a few inches from my face. I noticed a yellow and brown one to my right and I slowly began to creep around the hanging creatures to a door on the opposite side of the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54f6a8e7dfe73de36b67bb19d0bd0cd9""Ouch!" I felt a small pinch behind my left ear. Feeling for what caused it, I grabbed a smooth string connected to my skin. "What the-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c7fd370bd146d34eec23db2d8ffaa51"At the end of the string dangled a red and blue spider, lifeless./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f1f88412e0602dc874374eec146cb95""EW!" I screamed and yanked the web from my skin, tossing it to the side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="468a0024d0bba3fec56dd6eb2606af3c"Suddenly, a purple mist floated out of little pockets that opened in the ceiling. Once a spider came in contact with the gas, it lay limp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c3ecf1d02ee9197edc2d11eb7964dda""This isn't good."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2607e6e208059bfab2cd198363aa5353"Fearing for my life, I ignored the dangling spiders and small pinches I felt when they bit me, and ran for the other door. Pushing the handle down and the door forward, I emerged on the other side, quickly closing the door and sighing in relief. I opened my eyes and shivered, feeling my skin crawl. I pulled out my phone and switched the flashlight on, examining my skin. No spiders./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e80b3a09eb71695487b8b03d4ec04e46"I moved the light around and realized I was in a maintenance closet. I should probably get back to my class, they'd be leaving soon. Stepping out, I recognized where I was and ran for the closest stairwell. No time to wait for elevators and I flew down the stairs faster than expected. Reaching the bottom, I stopped, brushed my wavy shoulder-length, brown hair with my fingers, and fixed my glasses before stepping through the door and casually walking with the rest of my science class to the bus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36f75a4b89c41e6ca6dd288f87a3a700"Sitting in a seat behind Harry and MJ, I rubbed behind my left ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd672043165164a8df81a9271311a072""Hey, Tiger," MJ said, turning around in her seat and brushing a strand of her bright red hair behind her ear, "Where've you been?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7fbdea71085186696d866b7157c394d"She plucked a dead spider from my shoulder and flung it on Harry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc3b9515722f20921cc561b56b0025c8""Gross," he shrieked, brushing his hands through his slightly curly, dark brown mane, "Why was there a spider on you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="971fba95d3b4a85785fb15aeca41d354"I debated telling them, but decided to see how they would react anyway, "I found Dr. Connors' office, but he had to leave and there was a secret room full of spiders. They bit me several times and I escaped through a closet."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa30976850f697d1c38d2afad38c9a12"MJ and Harry looked at each other before laughing, "There is no way you talked to Dr. Connors."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12602580fe0d842dfbe6a6abe48e95ca"I sighed internally. They'd never believe me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c6f8a12ca653fb7c82c2248f04d9f4e""You got me. I fell in a storage closet and I guess a spider crawled on me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcbd051ecd4cc5303dd028515bfd6580""That sounds more like you, Petra," Harry smirked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb316b125939978d34f68f4fdea67737""Yeah," MJ quipped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1754236eee445382ff3e2936dfa828e"I stuck my tongue out at them. The bus rumbled to a start and I sunk back in my seat. I'm not em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that /emclumsy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c761f170e016836ff84498202b99827"~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bd221adf62163c3184cfebc84a47566"By the time I got home, the spot behind my ear was throbbing and I started to feel extremely tired and sick. I could barely focus; my mind drifted, I slurred my speech, and my eyes couldn't seem to focus. I sloppily turned the doorknob, opened the door, and stumbled inside, Aunt May rushing to my aid./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe18dc4bec9a5b6f974137c744ef0f88""Honey, are you okay?" she asked, helping me to the couch, "What happened?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf69533806b99b593aea654f3b7bb0b4""I'm fine," I said groggily. I didn't want to say I found a secret room with thousands of spiders inside, "I'm just really tired."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b467462fa3eb1355013e9a09c29acecf"Aunt May helped me to stand again, "Okay, let's get you to your bed and I'll make you some tea. Hopefully, you'll feel better once you're well rested."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b61c99c4b2f8241e4d838e96724fc28a"I couldn't bear it anymore. I was cramping up and it felt like everything was burning. She hurried me up the stairs and I collapsed into my covers, falling asleep instantly, the smell of Honey-Lemon Tea clearing my head and relaxing my tense muscles./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e3e317c6d450a631c5a74d747afcbcc"My eyes snapped open at the sound of an owl outside my window. I sat up in bed, looking around in the darkness. I felt strangely energized. I climbed out of bed, still uncertain as to what was happening, but I knew I felt better than I'd ever felt in my entire life. I walked to the window and searched for the owl. Inexplicably, I found myself climbing out of it and onto the rooftop. I felt the night air against my body and a smile came over my face. Without thinking, I walked to the edge of the rooftop and sat, looking out over the neighborhood. I couldn't make sense of the sudden power I felt surging through my body. It was like my body knew I could do things before my mind could comprehend I was doing them. Deciding to trust my body, I walked back to my window and leaped. I effortlessly bounded a height of seven feet, landing instinctively in a spider-like crouch on the second tier of my family's rooftop. Looking over, I made the leap between my house and the next, approximately double the distance I had just jumped, and landed with equal ease./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef6b6bfc488fb1ca88a4fe00acf11a6b"Did I seriously just do that?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8098885c9aa140ddae80c6e28fe4ca4"My mind suddenly caught up with my body in understanding how far my new abilities could take me. I moved throughout the neighborhood, jumping from roof to roof, trying each time to extend the distance of each leap. I slowed once I reached an area of apartment buildings. Standing at the front of one roof, decided to attempt to leap across the length of this roof to land on the one across, a distance of at least 120 feet. I squatted and, without a running start, jumped. I sailed across the length of the first rooftop, but as I reached the edge of the roof, and continued over, my arc was too short. I realized I wouldn't make the jump and would soon be falling a good six-story drop to the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="879b17eae7b21ef2c1d3982a9d61ada9"This was just my luck. I gained powers and died using them on the first day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81aeba315d33238baeee49aadd35e586"I instinctively reached out to grab something, anything. Eyes closed, I readied myself for a hard landing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96e624513c484814e6c48b14bfd5afab"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"THWIP/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9e29a1557536309e3af868cfeeae72b"A single strand of white webbing shot out from my wrist and stuck to the side of the building. My fall stopped abruptly. I swung towards the wall the web was attached to and my arms and legs went out instinctively. I opened my eyes and found I was clinging to the wall just like.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d353a0212ed066c16c10bd8e70ea63a""...a spider," I breathed as things began to make sense./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2c00b7c5f09c093fc42bc5c74f9150b"I examined my wrists and noticed a hexagonal shape. Touching it, I flinched. Sensitive. I tried to shoot another web, but couldn't figure out how I shot it the first time. I moved my fingers in different positions while thrusting my hand forward. I was about to give up before another web shot out of my wrist. I mimicked the position; middle and ring finger down, index, thumb, and pinkie fingers pointing out while my wrist was facing upwards./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb6dff26ce7bbaf7c8454bed4723f29b""Sick!" I yelled, then remembered people were sleeping./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffcbcacb805849bdb5cb24fc3894cc13"Slowly, cautiously, I turned my entire body so that I was upside down. Yet I still clung to the wall. I spun my body back around and began climbing upward, toward the top of the roof. From there, I moved to the outer areas of the neighborhood, jumping on and crawling up the walls of the apartment buildings. At first, I landed with a slight clumsiness and uncertainty in my grip, but with each moment I grew more fluent and certain of my movements./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cb001841be1afd2605e721d2bfcd9e6"No longer simply Petra Parker, no longer only human./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c761f170e016836ff84498202b99827"~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cee311e79bd1f328bb82ad0baebae74""Wake up," my Aunt May said shaking me slightly, "It's already eleven."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="254425ce2c9af69ba4c11e099bcad36e"She pulled the covers to the side, exposing my skin to the cold, and I groaned in protest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="400d68dc3ad8f214b369532e9ea15190""Oh hush," she said, "You never sleep this late."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64cf779065b31d81b805a759a08fa1a6""What time did you say it was?" I asked groggily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73059c276a46ab2011893c43dd2544cf""Eleven. Now get up!" her voice drifted away as she walked out the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecdb233940b0a7eebecbacab1379b404""What!?" I yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f80dd97f25d5c822532ff762628fbc0e"I jumped up suddenly and my body hit the ceiling, my hands and feet sticking. I remembered back to my strange dream and I realized it wasn't a dream./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8c1691d39358f8982c8a65678592476""Oh, shit."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a09c323d5b34df816ecc75116f9262f"How am I supposed to get down? I pulled my feet off the ceiling and let myself drop onto the floor. Taking a deep breath, I hurried to the attached bathroom and threw a towel over the shower bar. Stripping out of my pajamas, I turned on the water and pulled my hair out of its messy bun. Once the water was hot enough, I stepped in and let the hot droplets soothe my bare skin. I quickly washed my hair and body, being careful around my wrists, then wrapped a towel around my hair and pulled a fluffy towel around my body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4a00609d7948fde0479576d61dd9c14"I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my toothbrush, but when I looked in the mirror, I gasped. Every inch of my body was covered in lean muscle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb12b3d14472fe8e3b430a31ad420334""Is that...a six pack?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91ad830447f6c51eb921fcd210686668"I laughed and flexed my muscles, the towel falling to the floor briefly before I scrambled to pick it up. No wonder I was so strong. I hadn't noticed it before because I never looked at myself in the mirror after I was bitten. Overnight, I went from puny to powerful. Wait 'till Jordynne gets a load of me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cc5e50d97ba2537dcb5caafc9bad7a2"Once my hair wasn't dripping wet, I took out the towel turban and combed it. I let it air dry as I applied mascara to my lashes and parted my hair. Jogging to my closet gripping my towel tightly, I grabbed an outfit then jogged back into the bathroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de4596b194b8f1904e03e57d80500738"I pulled everything on and stood across from the full-length mirror on the bathroom door. My clothes were tighter than usual. Was it just me or did I get taller as well?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96a70a8ef5a77a91f47d94b0722ed046"Just then Uncle Ben walked into my room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2578650baa45e29b6ce1a3d7b5ecc2ee""Everything alright, kiddo?" he asked with concern, "How are ya feeling?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97f16955270268fa438e2a3073036b9b"I smiled at him, giddily, "Uncle Ben... There are no words for how good I feel."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1874b4e1d454bf63584844f26f2187ca""Yeah..." he stared at me with a questioning face, "Your Aunt May's remedies do work wonders. She learned 'em from her Grandmother-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36bb4b982d73cd77bca16162d0a372b4""-No, Uncle Ben," I cut him off, "You don't understand. Um..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e08d07d4821ec20f614adac6c2509df2"I looked around for a way to show him what I meant. I spotted my chair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b44288eec772546a9590476fda474f7""Just watch."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e8cf6e37ab5eb6ab3224add7a342219"I leaped and somersaulted, then landed and balanced on the top of the chair with my right arm, as the chair teetered on its rear legs. My Uncle's mouth formed an 'O'./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a7891149105d1c623e576690ae34dc5""Now," he started, "Honey-Lemon Tea never did that for me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41946a8014043c75fcff386e6ee3ac3a""It wasn't the tea Uncle Ben. It was the spider-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="373a5754df4b45898a58073e8f28b9ee""-the what?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0baf7840083922d663282282f0e483e7"I sprung from the chair, landing perfectly on my feet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8fff9c32de822f31e7ebafe6b7c370e""The spider that bit me yesterday," I explained, "Somehow- it gave me its abilities."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f9d64fb610822a880dc358b048fb0fb""Wait a minute. You mean you eat flies and spin webs?" my Uncle asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92730379fa81d53c5114803eaa9225e3"I looked at him strangely, "No, I don't eat flies, Uncle Ben. But I can do this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="124ef5c713fd8e125ba85b51973af4a3"I grabbed a file cabinet, that easily weighed 200 pounds, and lifted it with one hand then switched to two fingers. My Uncle was dumbfounded as I set the cabinet back down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db6318560a519c5a739ed2fb9ba81527""And then there's this," I continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90c9310893b686cdc5d41cc2c01eb2fb"I shot a web at the ceiling and leaped, flipping before clinging to the ceiling. My Uncle Ben was frozen in his socks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2df5a86b49a9cdec4f95eb251098470""Okay," he said, stunned, "I'm going to go back outside this door, and when I come back in-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abf697b935c626928939546f7bbe638f"I dropped from the ceiling and landed softly in a crouch. I clasped his shoulders trying to reassure him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a06146edfc30a62ac12d18cb51218e1""-I know it's a shock."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2add7344a634f050b2b3db46f3aa9a58"Uncle Ben, attempting to get his bearings, slowly sat on my bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="671cdee8dda75f01a75c96951f0ef4f8""Petra...when you were 12 and you tried to re-wire the house to make it more energy efficient-that was a shock," he expressed, "There are no words for what I'm feeling right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3469cbe026c200edce4c518104fb5f8a""Uncle Ben, no matter what I'm like physically, I'm still the same girl I always was."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c40f853e69c355d1adb3028774fd9496"He focused on my eyes and grasped my shoulders, smiling affectionately./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0331b5075965d06d01409fb8b4723014""I know that, Petra."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="225bca3cbf7012f545b6a94320ab126f"I stood, "I'm not sure what this all means, but these powers-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e53aef45019a67c96eea99e0a350317"Uncle Ben pulled me back down, "-Petra, you have to remember all that comes with power."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0606fc5953b34963153072c61e3ef75f"I didn't understand what he meant and when he saw my confused face, he continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f979cdbf7cc760bb277228ef1d10ed2""With great power comes great responsibility."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a164a2280a0462a1db6e35f0755a192"I stared at the man that raised me since I was four./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bcb8dd6c9340ed721707825a1b4ebc4""What do you know about responsibility?" I said a little too loudly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9d67d2d4fb7c6a6cb65d9985570462e""Petra-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4b1e2c9a771dd45065651ae221b2cac""-You don't know anything about responsibility. If you did, you would have told me about my parents years ago!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df6ab6d225dc93171a650f2bd282061a"I ran out of my room and jumped the flight of stairs, scaring Aunt May. My heart pained watching her drop a plate in surprise, but I was too angry to stop and deal with my uncle's wise words./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d90cf0e2f10b7e5e87b5b8253baae53f""Petra, listen to me for a minute," he sounded concerned as he called after me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a92f9bf46e6948e8c2b697874f26b26"But I was already out the door and running down the street. I managed to catch a subway train before it left and made it to my destination in record time. I fixed the part in my now dry hair before walking into the coffee shop and sitting down next to Harry on the sofa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="600d2883a01bad14497fbcce1f890205""Where have you been?" MJ asked, annoyed, "Wait. Did you get contacts?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="595d7239604506cd924e3456ff472c06""What?" I brushed my fingers over the spot where my glasses would have been./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0faf1f7c3aa98e46456a635e1a51ef24"I looked around and realized I could see perfectly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="574b59f6cbc1a27d96411c31347108b8""Um, yeah. I just got them," I improvised, rubbing behind my left ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72c24411f496650f3bba40cdb4c12cb5""I think you look better with your thick glasses," MJ supplied, sincerely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd94f308f87405cb26b77a7b201d4d10""Gee, thanks," I faked a hurtful expression./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7a1e217a988b673337ba42788080558""Hey! It's not that you don't look good now," MJ tried to apologize, "I just meant you had the hipster-nerd look down and change isn't always a good thing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba64f400d804650a3ec1c091878444bd"Harry looked at me, "I think you look great."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb8f3c3be792dcc6b3fb387608edfa27""Thanks," I smiled, "I'm going to order some coffee now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fde5b0a853987cced03c2647400b11d""Us too. If you hadn't shown up when you did, we might have already been drinking our coffee," MJ said sassily walking past me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dba3f18c42a9a829702227add4fc8785""Hey, I'm sorry. What can I say, I slept in," I apologized, "I think I'm growing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2ff85669cf5d02ca62102a1979e32e5""Are you kidding?" MJ turned around, "You stopped growing when you were fifteen."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35c573e2a589867930e43cfa32de4d44"She looked at me or rather looked em style="box-sizing: border-box;"up/em at me. MJ was 5'8" I was standing an inch taller than her, but still and inch shorter than Harry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9148a5c1ef1f7a3f2194926eee840348""Or maybe you are growing," MJ stared at me, "Jesus Christ, girl. You on steroids or something?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fde78a87a2cbcf301139a477cb622fd8"I shrugged and brushed lightly past her, "I told you I was growing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c395e143520ad32051812a84a0bbce0"MJ and Harry exchanged looks. I hope they didn't actually think I was on something. We ordered our coffee and sat back down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fdc77c7768108170f717ed5a8ff1a25""Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked, concerned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc894cd0eca8fc80cd079cb0604319f4"I smiled sadly and replied honestly, "I hope so."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9aa95779c16d8c65726aa965d3a4cb36"We continued to drink our coffee and talk about random things until we unanimously agreed it was time to leave./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b941b41e4ebca1929f19cf1f23de690"I landed smoothly on the floor outside of Dr. Connors office and grinned. I couldn't go home after what happened with Ben, so I decided to visit Dr. Connors. I had forgotten to make an appointment so I had to sneak past his secretary. I hesitantly knocked on the door before placing my hand on the knob and twisting, underestimating my newfound strength. I stood with embarrassment in the entryway of Dr. Connors' office holding his broken door knob, my cheeks burning as I blushed. Dr. Connors, sitting at his desk with his white lab coat on, looked up from his files when he heard the loud snap. When he realized it was me, he hastily closed the file, stood, opened a locked file cabinet, and dropped it in its alphabetical place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cef444f1681e5fea1682a65dfca65a7""Petra..." Dr. Connors walked over to me with a questioning stare and slight amusement glinting in his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="613ac3440f832021440714760c57bc71"Avoiding his gaze, I placed the silver handle in his only hand, "I'm sorry, Dr. Connors. The handle must've been loose."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="753babed9562af77eeebc0370af44c1e"He eyed me before switching his gaze to the knob and muttered softly, "Must've."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="581260faa6c813a809e71b2b8619e407"Dr. Connors shook off the feeling and returned to his desk pushing a button on his phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3876c555bb2b94b75512f8bb753a5acf""Kate?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af17438c80d56ca389039a225cae1d2a""Yes, sir?" said a voice on the other end of the line./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5081e86f681854e43f0b5d6f8467bfbc""Can you come to my office please?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9102fe752dae75d9c53230764084b277""Yes, sir."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d908b65b037eee2fe1e485fd0411e8ea"A few second later she knocked and walked to his desk, eyeing me with skepticism./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f639f562dbf86be14cf97cd2fec5eefe""You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b36182d91afae6897ba60f68cd23b91""Here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="075b59ef37070aae65818da43054e489"He placed the doorknob in her hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d33636a921b93868eceb52b2daaaedc1""Can you call maintenance and tell them to fix the door after I finish with Ms. Parker?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e6c11b8a235e2b18b61f2f151a8ab26""Yes, sir."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bc9a29b2373c06cab40a955e8065963""Great. Thank you, Kate."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce00e44ad58c8a47873c688b52e63f7e"Kate left the room and Dr. Connors smiled at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="405df3c712c81bd92182f73245e0552e""It's okay. It wasn't your fault."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8142868add1c15b5085260434164b8db"I teetered on my feet and looked down as he eyed me suspiciously. Realizing I looked guilty, I met his stare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="071aaf8d4ebb78b3698616965f2894bc""Right."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74caf1d03c7e7a505a26aef9b6b10a5b"He took a seat before he smiled skeptically and gestured to one of the leather cushioned chairs on the opposite side of his desk, "Good. Please sit."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="994f680212af65c470e329b79a79c58a"I sat down, careful not to break the chair like I had done to the door handle, the leather crunching loudly under my frame./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb05a852845907879fa5a2cbdb8010a6""What brings you to my office?" he asked, adjusting his small glasses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eda242dd733408357617dbb92dc78cb4""I read your book," I started, swiveling the chair to face him, "It's interesting. I remember my father working on something similar. So you really think it's possible, cross-species genetics?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cd0464c9f6a15b25a103c9fb1149fcf""What's your father's name?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf2e814705c9fbdade9317f9303a6b5b"He seemed eager to know. Like my father's name was the result of a scientific breakthrough he'd been waiting his whole life to uncover./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="502688525d69e1ff654d45209c110442""Richard Parker," I said slowly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a5ae004bc25090f299adc7084d8169c""Yes, I remember him," Dr. Connors nodded, "We believed cross-species genetics was possible. For years Richard and I were mocked for our theories, not just in the community at large, but OsCorp as well. They called us 'mad scientists', then Richard bred the animals for Project Zero and everything changed. The results were beyond encouraging, they were em style="box-sizing: border-box;"spectacular/em. We were going to change the lives of millions."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e2025ed191af050deacf988c6fa7959""My father?" I asked, leaning forward, "You knew my father?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a3c25a28dddc3b03795e3fd93999786"He smiled, remembering good times, "Indeed. We were best friends, straight out of college. After we were both hired at OsCorp, we started working on Project Zero," he stood and turned to a picture frame on his shelf, "If we had succeeded, Project Zero would have changed the world, but many dangerously powerful people wanted the results."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="861972cbcd7350d88e17dca6509efda0""What's Project Zero?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0074f56bb6586515963f1d048e650a5""It was a large experiment involving cross-species, but that's as much as I can say."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e4ec030b61b7066bee127a12064bc23""I understand."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="110fd2f616dc5807f1d2afe401786a5d"He took out the back of the frame and pulled out a hidden picture, "When we denied them the results, your parents were threatened and they disappeared, taking all of the research with them, including my own."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d0b701c740b8e5c8b6b195ef97a385c""My-my parents died in a plane crash," I told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a7d31667870842b4851cc6dacb869b4""I believe your parent's plane crash wasn't an accident. The people who were after your parents sabotaged their plane."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dffaa3aed4745bf1d57f9add4f110823""My parents were murdered?" I almost yelled, "How can you be sure?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8e18506523031e2fcddf5478a819e25""I can't," he sighed, "It's just one of those things that you know is true even if you can't prove it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07d6ec3b0ac9f4b9802da3b7d781a225" "Why didn't you say anything before?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31e2579ca10ff3684ded5bb007b2a48d"He walked back to his desk and leaned over to hand me the picture. His arm brushed past a cup of pens and pencils causing the cup to teeter on the edge of the desk. It started to tip off the side and, without realizing, I had grasped the cup in my hand mid fall and set it carefully on the desk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba08aedfc894cd40842c5f95acc56e82""Nice reflexes," Dr. Connors stared at me and I grabbed the picture from his hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12d71bc91f3d2f1ff5a299e1b1aea738"Dr. Connors stood smiling next to my father. They looked so young, so determined to make a difference. I gripped the edges of the picture, afraid it would crumble in my hands. I missed my parents so much, but there wasn't anything I could do to bring them back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85e5fed304efc661697dd927a4987382""It was over. He was gone. Took our research with him. And I knew, without him...I...I...I was angry. So I stayed away from you and your family, and for that, I'm truly sorry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d344c581fc65e9a8410bc5199ffa756"I took one last look at the smiling young man I called my father then hesitantly handed the picture back to Dr. Connors. He stood and put the picture into its hiding place. I watched him as he returned to his desk. I wanted to ask multiple questions concerning my father and their research, but only one question was a top priority and the reason I came to talk to Dr. Connors in the first place, even though I was too scared to ask. I took a large breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d49c7ff51b6ecb9cf28c3eff29172265""Say...Say it worked, say you got it to work. How much would the foreign species take over?" I rushed, "What could the side effects be?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ecaa97cec01ad0cc7d6d8e3ace427c6"Dr. Connors' eyes flicked to the shelf holding the globe I had knocked over yesterday./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90779dfd61660c66d678f7c89bab9c7d""It's hard to say," he said slowly, "Considering we only tested on mice and no subject survived so far."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1893fd6a31fc8fab0232c551e67d19f3""So far?" I pressed, "Are you still working on the research?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4cc16fabc60abe91339bc63365dd02a"He brushed his hand through his hair, "OsCorp shut down the research yesterday. They made me destroy all the samples and give them the research."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6536675882a78284e4b85d4e5bd54529"The spiders...They made him destroy the spiders. That's what the call was about yesterday and the purple mist in the chamber was to destroy all the samples./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1870f311759c8b81ff8544d9d6f888b8"He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "That work, that research was my em style="box-sizing: border-box;"life/em."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adbe5e2a09f60188e8a2f71a039f0461""I'm sorry," I said quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7cd6aaf7061d6c41683ad8fc7cddabd""Don't be sorry. There's nothing either of us could have done," he smiled softly, "Do you have any more questions?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5c82f94a44dca3c766e93837b50221a""Um, no, sir," I stood and shook his hand before gathering my things and heading towards the door, "Thank you for this opportunity."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a33360996821b7de52ec332bb989ca14""You're welcome anytime," he said, "And I do mean anytime. Even if I'm meeting with someone, you are free to roam around the facility."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85050f63fa6550a30f73af06730acac7"I nodded feeling faint, "Thank you, sir."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1caf3b63b3b6a5e0d1ce2d905feedc5e"I could feel him watching me as I left his office, careful not to break the other knob. My feet padded down the hallway rather loudly in my ears. It felt like I was walking on memory foam, my feet sank into the ground and it was difficult to pull them up and out. Our conversation rang in my ears:..em style="box-sizing: border-box;"my parents were murdered...no subject has survived.../emMy body felt heavy and hollow like my stomach was being replaced by some kind of black hole. My breaths were shallow as nausea crept from my abdomen to my head. My left foot caught on my right, I fell as my mind swirled, and the whole world faded to black like the end of a movie./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0bdc6f1b4fb11b52a9f1659b3c72c0b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"...my parents were murdered...no subject has survived.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="352ca20ab42feae70c021c1cfd9e1a9c"I woke like I'd been splashed with cold water. No sleepiness, no slowly warming up. Within seconds of realizing I was previously unconscious, I was on my feet, eyes wide, my dreams not just forgotten but erased. I absorbed every single detail my senses could give me. Aside from my own noisy breathing, there was nothing to be heard and the room was simply too dark for any normal person to see much at all. But I wasn't normal. My eyes quickly adjusted and I scanned the now visible office. Not a soul could be found. The door was closed with a soft line of light coming from underneath. The blinds were blocking the lingering sun completely and chairs and desks hung from the ceiling. My mind suddenly cleared as I realized the chairs and desks weren't hanging from the ceiling, but rather, I was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="612fea4b7d76f5b3ee7762fbe7a5b2f4""Oh jeez," I said, adjusting my hands to a more comfortable position./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="935eb5e54b9cf20def66ca7946b79a65"My thoughts of climbing down slowly and safely vanished when I saw shadows underneath the door and hushed voices on the other side. The door handle slowly turned as one shadow crept closer. Thinking swiftly, I released my grip on the ceiling and ignored safety as I plummeted to the leather couch I must have been sleeping on. I landed and bounced slightly as the door opened slowly and slivers of light filtered into the room. I shielded my eyes with my arm and waited for them to adjust to the suddenly lit room. I lowered my arm but kept my eyes squinted as I surveyed the intruder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7e826b26bee541ad7317d0f1b68b6fc"He stood in the doorway like a piece of the night and flicked the light switch, illuminating the room around me. It was an officer standing in the doorway with his crisp dark blue uniform and badge. He had the height of a man but not the bulk. He must have been pushing forty yet he had the build of a teenager, lean muscle under his uniform. He had the face of a father with dark graying hair and wrinkles under his eyes and around his lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ca86fab7772c186ca34c117c5930029""May I come in?" he spoke softly and I nodded wondering why a police officer was visiting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96fcad96f2e7592706590449d4a3a734"He removed his hat and held it against his stomach. I could tell he was nervous about something. His face showed his melancholy attitude and at that moment he looked twice his age. As he stepped closer and sat next to me, I knew something terrible had happened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3342b7123d94cd0a360fdcca9304012d""What time is it?" I asked but didn't receive an answer because of my sudden outburst./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0299800b9030612b8b6084b2e648251f"I stood and asked more urgently, "What time is it!?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b51579c149e188412102103d12da93ba"The officer fumbled with his phone before responding, "3:14-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27750d685a4759d71a8d9d78a370da26""Oh, good-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd664b41d8516483389f70da5ae66f17""-in the morning, miss," he finished./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f198e897f51a45a329052857920ad321""Ex-excuse me?" I started pacing, "I need to get home."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="330941dbdec9966bab13d1205ef20da6"The officer stood and grabbed my wrist, "Miss Parker, please sit down. There is something I need to tell you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd7aa9b4add14f5147986a69ec4fe6e5"His eyes pleaded with me and I obliged, slowly sitting, never taking my eyes off him as he explained the unfortunate and unwelcome set of circumstances./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c761f170e016836ff84498202b99827"~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="580913c9961479c07079f2bba70b6a2d"It's never good news when a police officer comes to you at 3 am. It's even worse when they remove their hat and request politely to come inside. In that moment they try their hardest to be human and all you see is the dark blue uniform and the shiny shoes, come to pull your world apart with their soft-spoken words./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bfc9199ccaf0b912fd850dd3cb28c0d"~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd0e6ce97a0422bfec5a8965bc1e0658"The scenery flashed by blurry from the rain and speed. Tall and intimidating buildings stood shoulder to shoulder cramped tightly together like sardines, lampposts illuminated mere feet of sidewalk leaving shadows for pedophiles to lurk, benches sat empty and only a few cars blurred past. But who could be out at this hour? Lightning broke through the dark sky and thunder soon followed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c75f1a0780012646f8ab46aa1ca4f35e"The neighborhood I lived in rolled slowly along, turn after turn until we reached the sidewalk across from my house. Blue and red lights were little more than smudgy illuminations in the slanting rain, but beneath their glow was the white bodywork of a police car, it's headlights spotlighting the puddles on the pavement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f801678c62ca0c925819f85041ec9917"An officer held the police car door open for me and I stepped out in a daze. Rain and tears rolled down my face, salty tracks blending into the fresh sky-fallen trickles. Only the pinkness of my eyes gave any clue to my heart-wrenching sadness. But in this city, who would look closely enough to tell?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c17e583ae785657f44bd1e695fad8b44"Small pellets of water landed on my hands as the remainder of the drops quenched the scattered puddles decorating the asphalt. Through one of the pools of rainwater, the familiar flash of a police siren was brought to my attention. I managed to lift my head up just a bit and watched the officers leave my house. Aunt May stood in the doorway with tears rolling down her cheeks and a handkerchief wrapped around her fingers. I looked down when she met my gaze and stared at the puddles I stepped in. Uncle Ben was dead and it was all my fault./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0131a4cbec37cb68dc23a6cdbbddc6b"~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ec91e25e38d74f79d81f99903709889"The rain fell down constantly the next day like an endless bucket of water being poured from the heavens. For the first time in my life, I found myself completely and utterly alone. A huddled heap of ripped jeans and blankets. My parents weren't there to soothe my fears, nor was Uncle Ben to tell me uplifting stories. I was just alone in my slowly darkening bedroom. I had locked myself in ever since I arrived not allowing myself to sleep for fear of the unknown./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41fb9628ae8f6a87de66b3158287b989"A newspaper lay beside me flipped to a page showing pictures of the murderer. Uncle Ben's murderer. If I hadn't been so angry at Uncle Ben earlier that day, then he wouldn't have gone looking all over the city for me. If I had just listened to him or gone home after coffee then the murderer would have shot some other poor soul to steal a car. Uncle Ben was the only person who knew of and understood my biggest secret./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d138674718964afc64e73cffb35d3e7"I sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddb09e01a05d2c7ca88eb75b6959bfc4"The icy gray sky restlessly grumbled and the thick blackened clouds hung low with heavy rain pouring over the city with a roar. The battering wind and rain only being disrupted by the loud boom of thunder every so often. I shuffled to my window and pulled the curtain just enough to look out across the street. The drops struck the already wet sidewalk, hitting the surface like they were bullets from above. The flash river that ran down the street gushed into the storm drains in swirling pools of water and grime. Anyone who tried to drive in such conditions would have serious difficulty./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97ec9df6438390084222ab711a4de10d""Petra?" I turned to my door as Aunt May knocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07e223c687aed3d63f7195ed1d931452"I knew it was selfish of me to ignore her during this hard time, but I couldn't bring myself to open the door. My back slid down the hardwood frame and I could feel Aunt May doing the same. A single tear slid from my glistening eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flowed its way down my pale cheek. I released the sadness and sorrow that had been held inside of me all this time but still, I did not make a sound. I cried for my parents and for Uncle Ben./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="102c3439d577d1d0d552b03fcae27c5e"~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="890cb9429645909aa82481e97f433884""At the time of great loss, your world gives way to sights and sounds of horror. It is as if you were walking in the street and a truck ran you down. The loved one is gone, but you are still here and you ask, 'How can that be?' The loss will impact every part of your being. Not only can you not think straight, but activities run on automation. To call it 'walking in a daze' doesn't approach the dark clouds that accumulate inside your skull. There is a mental tornado in there, which no one can see nor comprehend. One may shut down for weeks, even months./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9c7dd2e7fe8caa90895172e8655cc04f"Then, one day, the loss gravitates into a new reality. You are not the only one to suffer, and you realize that this is not the last time you will encounter great loss. At that point, all memories connected to the lost one will become bitter-sweet. You can remember all the good times, relive them, and still move on with your life. This horrible experience has not crushed you, but you are enriched by it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="340885e5a9d14871a8fbb41eebe888b5"-Unknown/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="128375e7654d0f780a7009ee0a4bf58a"It was the most depressing day of school in my entire life. As I walked down the crowded hallway of Midtown High, I noticed everyone was looking at me with sympathy. My feet echoed across the floor as people hushed their conversations./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="682a085d9b03c42c9eada21987ecf06f"Step./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e394c69898f6d91fca4f8084f45b3f2""Sorry about your uncle."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="039e61ce68cde50376bf16ba08f4f488"Step./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63ae627f2bd7e9f29421ecd315b4125c""He's in a better place now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95c06c0ec7aab7ca9cfb9454d2dada29"Step./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7a941a46dba4053b1e1769cfe880a25""It'll get better as time goes on."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bcb1c33b1894fa6662fad7f2f5597dd"Step./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="847d6556b92939db644a64aa63f1c6fd"I couldn't stand it anymore. I knew my classmates meant well, but all they were doing was reminding me of something I wished I could forget about. Blame./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07fdc33aeb76378c3cc5d6bd348e8eed""Hey, Petra."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="911f9165161d7135407edde60ebdf1a5"I turned around to see MJ and Harry standing behind me, looking at me with the same sympathetic looks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce12c1dd73faebf5a0880f645b13f41c""How are you?" Harry asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50ebf12cf6bf737fb23edcf48341067c""I'm...I'm fine," I replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fa4d7ac6ddc671cf6e2839c9be53271""Are you sure?" MJ asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7db6b39252483f04a94d9d48773b93f""Yeah...I mean...I-I don't know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9812a0093f246319e3cbe92f96788d63"I could feel the hot tears welling up in my eyes. MJ stepped to me and I buried my body on hers, letting myself cry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d70db7efcfcf3ac4b6c466b0f78126c""You're not alone here," she whispered, "We all love you and you still have Aunt May."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3f264ad63c517d437aee05f95b200ee"I sniffled and wiped my nose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45f5238a47d61f646a58ba38bc3df435""Thanks for caring."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1346cb4ff1b91ae1c0e6b3addf69120""No problem, Tiger," she replied then walked to class with Harry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fed195e0f2f69b528401b3d5164f2cf"I slid my backpack off my shoulder and slid it inside the tiny school locker before pulling out my school books./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0add069d1bb008154ef79d20c7704dce""Hey, Parker," someone called./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76f2bd20f5e3d087b676e4e1e0433946""Not today, Jordynne," I didn't feel like putting up with her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6ee361e697771ce89916c9ecc13a41f"I could hear her footsteps clicking closer until she stopped behind me. People turned looking for some action and gossip, expecting there to be a show. She leaned close to my ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bdf5ac041f277b7e578fc14ae282239""I'm sorry about your Uncle," she whispered, "I know he was like a second father."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b70f7c2b5d0e143a626d1a076df0acb7"Stunned, I could only hide my face and stutter "Yeah."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2300cef07e3867980c1cf76b4b6c69c""Loser!" she called as she sauntered away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1934d0a215ba83555fa8be97c206b8ba"There goes the caring side of Jordynne. The crowd grumbled as they dispersed. My mind wandered thinking about Uncle Ben as I walked to class. His funeral was scheduled for the coming weekend, but it was so last minute that hardly any family could attend, not that we had a lot of relatives, to begin with./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a22aa0e49bb9a71c73e3bbcf215f9c7"As I reached the entrance to my first-period classroom, the students inside quieted down. Some stared with saddened expressions while others just avoided my eyes. I sighed internally and moved to my seat next to my other friend Gwen Stacy as the class returned to their conversations. I avoided her questioning stare, knowing she was mad at me for shutting her out all of Sunday./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d7ecc9ea0c0e51ab108abffb0fd9378""I'm sorry," she whispered like I would break if she talked any louder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00daf87ae114f76bbc840d419c338c20"I didn't say anything, but I could tell she was still staring with pleading eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd69cbe7930c7a0009639f5fa6aae3b7""You know it's not your fault, right?" she spoke again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="744a7cdc68e41faa2402969e54c25149"Still, I remained silent. The monotone buzz of several hundred voices hummed like an orchestra of deadbeat droids. A single figure entered the room, sheer authority silencing the group. The teacher began her lecture, but I only stared at the lone pencil on my desk. The pencil was cheap looking, garish on the outside with tiny Christmas trees and the eraser was missing from the shining silver tin holder on the end. Its saving grace was that it was unmistakably sharp. I picked it up lightly and twirled it between my fingers. It flipped from one end of my hand to the other with speed and precision./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67cb234b7915a89f397e5aa80a16f5d0""Psst," Gwen whispered and I turned toward her still twirling the pencil, "How are you doing that so fast?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e978e20b96ace9dda6738753cbc85b7"I glanced at my pencil and noticed I had begun twirling it so fast it was a blur between my fingers. What was I going to tell her?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95b9898c88cbf65ef59531cb7f6276a6""I-I-" I stuttered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c33a1e7f2f46177097e297ca397f72a""Parker! Stacy!" called the teacher, "Be quiet before I send you to the office."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7af5f64f7b96a19f423b8c477616f37b"I averted my eyes to an unkept window. I stared out of it feeling exceptionally bored and gloomy. The window was single pane, old but not attractively so. It was just the kind they threw in twenty years ago expecting it to last fifteen at the most. On the other side of the window was a concrete parking lot, but just beyond that was a small forest. Each tree glowed bright green after the rain received yesterday. The sky was still dark and gray like it knew how I felt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="951933c5f3a637e24f5f730c961bc001"The bell rang suddenly and I leaped to my feet. Gwen grabbed hold of my arm tightly but with my exceptional strength, I didn't notice and pulled her along behind me. She released her grip and I kept walking, knowing she was following. I stopped at my locker and emptied my arms, grabbing my second-period things as she arrived. We leaned against the locker door. I couldn't take the pain anymore. I needed to vent. I needed to tell someone everything. But I couldn't put Gwen in danger like I had Uncle Ben. She couldn't know about my abilities...not yet, at least./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3115bb54189e942ed784fbf6776b11f""It em style="box-sizing: border-box;"is/em my fault, Gwen," I whispered, standing straight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cb5f5c64d11dde9839a5485364f8bd8""You know that's not true," she said as people walked past giggling with their friends, "How could it be your fault?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9f6d208220c82d17ede7d4e717e5456"I guess she could see my strained face because her expression softened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8d69a717a035828886796f82f9c075a""I know you may feelem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emresponsible for Ben's murder, but you can't let that stop you from living your life," she spoke softly, "You're meant for great things, Petra. This wasn't your fault so stop acting like you were the murderer."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f8f672d2d3e50dcbef5bf7b63b3ece7"My mind cleared as if the clouds parted on a dreary day and the sun shone through at last./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84227e057bd36a99f1c38685851594ec""You're right, as always," I smiled, "Thanks."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0da973837aef704a3de116864835b0e"We looked around and noticed there wasn't a student in sight. The bell must have rung while we were in deep conversation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6acfdc8a2a0e81b15743615da1e1c5ae""Are you up for ditching second-period?" I smiled deviously and she seemed unsure, "C'mon, let's hide in the gym."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="212d9b077e54157ced03740b030f7db2"We walked to the gym entrance and I peered inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fec9ea7fabfc44401c9dfb2a549dbf1""There's a class in there!" I exclaimed, staring through the window on the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2f81f8e28027ee2587b9a47d9ac84af""Too right you are, Parker," said a deep, surly voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3858ee564f838af2cccab254f1669eef""C-coach Yeager," Gwen said, "We were just, uh..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e265556e75ed75fa31ce7986e3087cf5""Get inside, now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32b51ef8736cfe2a0fb6db0e1a046777"We hustled inside and I looked around, slightly embarrassed. Thirty of our classmates, dressed in gym clothes, were circled around a rope dangling from the ceiling. A guy was currently climbing down while everyone's heads were turned toward us. I noticed Jordynne looking smug in the back with her friends. Harry and another boy, Mark Wilson, were staring wide-eyed at me while Brett was giving me a weird look. He was the hottest guy in school; thick dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and very muscular for his age./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6386383d906fa0e2f781cfc1df7e2e4a""Skipping class, hm?" Coach Yeager bellowed, knocking me from my dreamy state. He didn't wait for a reply before continuing, "Come over here. Hurry up, now!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="546147c301a4f6d7c5fedb8272e7a3f1"We hurried over to the very tall, very large gym teacher as Jordynne and her friends snickered. My insides churned with hatred and envy and a quick glance at Gwen assured me she wanted to punch Jordynne too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b89cf8c7d00e384148f84613e6326f1c""Thought you could hide in the gym now did you?" he asked rhetorically then bellowed, "Class! Stand aside and allow for some falling space."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14829377cc97ab09318a6a5d11e9e885"The students stretched their circle bigger, allowing more room on the blue squishy mats./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54faac0ba1e88b4307cfa072d8ebceb2""What?" I spluttered, "We're not climbing the rope, are we?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6420c4818338d812be554a94fdf36d0"Jordynne giggled loudly and the teacher's mouth formed a thin line./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba795c1a540dad4d0e3840eaaf934055""Stacy, you're first!" he called, stepping aside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e12e9b088faac0b2f19319ec2042abf6"I rolled my eyes at Gwen then gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and I could tell she was more worried about me, considering I was always the one that fell flat on my back after climbing a good five inches. Gwen was exceptionally good in comparison. I watched her as she climbed slowly but steadily. I was worried. More for Gwen than myself. She could handle herself in most aspects of life, but when it came to athletics, she was in the lower ranking range. I, on the other hand, had these new abilities but I couldn't show them off. I also didn't want to embarrass myself. Gwen landed on the ground, blonde hair swaying behind, looking triumphant with a broad smile, quite the opposite of Coach Yeager's expression./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40fb6193c81ea09a9eee3bbcf1ff14dd""Parker!" he yelled, louder than usual, "Let's see it, now!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98b82324b568754fb85d24496b938693""Yeah, let's see it," Jordynne commented./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85bd628aeeb4f7e1ad6de48d3a268fce"I ignored her and positioned my feet and hands by the rope. Some select few were hoping for my safe return while most were expecting a humiliating fall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c775bda9beceda27a0eb7e2534a361f""Good luck!" Gwen encouraged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="924f3e073b55e91021e9c386293a6cf4""Don't fall, Parker," Jordynne hissed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a74a40400116f996d911ed81c95500f"I shot her a look, "You wish."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91ec0f94ef7f6094810f001b6a480dae"I started climbing, not feeling the weight of my body, moving faster with every reach. It was like pulling a balloon instead of me. I reached the top not even a minute after I started and looked down. Everyone stood below me with open mouths. Jordynne scowled as a girl next to her said quietly, "She actually did it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1877d44afda073ded357bbd33d50be0"I smiled proudly and Gwen smiled up at me. Even Brett was looking. My eyes flickered to Coach Yeager. He didn't seem very happy. In fact, he looked like he was about to explode. Fearing he might try to throw me off the rope, I hastily crawled down and jumped the last six feet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf904e18fd2893aeee8e84cf59dd4cda""Detention after school!" Coach Yeager declared and I frowned as Gwen made a squeaking sound./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bcb146d263d68715a14a1c2a2f41e5c""No! Coach please," I pleaded, "Don't give Gwen detention, this was my idea."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79c28e976e7890c7c27267dad754943f""Just leave it alone, Petra," Gwen grabbed my arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ab06f2ca6810f8d01083b3d39208ff7""No."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92720875c456a8b2e0c1e8f1cb93e5c3"Coach Yeager crossed his arms and stared at me. But I knew his weakness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b3f1b3eac7b07926f5ca92131e437c7""I'll do anything!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e54338057219454167e970bd74d08ed7"He smiled evilly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a74ced518a49ee0e9546008f2b4222ea""Anything?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e974b9f9ec9b0efcf361740494ac506c"I nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e78ff03d869c9a513d7eba5b5f4a53bd""Alright. Do one hundred push-ups and I'll let Gwen off the hook."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c941799192a3284816a12807a67adf7f""You got it, Coach."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57923ddebdf2d13ab2c9c890fc74efbb"I went into push-up position and smirked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ead456704aa10afd61598baa3ba96c8d""Class," he called, "Keep climbing. Ready, Parker?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9102fe752dae75d9c53230764084b277""Yes, sir."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea294fdf88cab598a31ddb231d4fb4ef""One!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cacf4d34b1c5aedb2924c9703c46f58"This was extremely easy, but I had to make it look like I was struggling towards the end. As his class finished climbing, they gathered around me and cheered me on, all except Jordynne and her friends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70096fbc92baaad90d46fb3bcf469543""Ninety-Nine!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cbd193850ec8d4d2853ebe22a3f1255"Down. Up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feb2244e26f748884e99a73731d642c5""Go, Parker!" I heard Mark cheer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="889a234120e0f1cb0a58d4d2727692e5""One hundred!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="746e0584343a637976bd92dbccde0a42"Down. Up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aca7b093638d91fed436a57fc7752450"The whole class cheered and I pretended to be out of breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e03b98a5829ed195bbf7d7f1ed46e768""Now get to class."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0436831d28667b07bfdf764f6327f95"Coach Yeager called for everyone to hit the showers and I walked toward Gwen waiting at the doors. My path was blocked by Mark and Harry. I smiled awkwardly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d02fd62eb62a425cebc49ab870b2f580""Great job, Parker," Harry congratulated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6993520af91c0981157d7ac7403a250e""Yeah," Marke started, "That was amazing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96bc5f828135ff86335aa9cc0788a54c""Thanks. I-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a88a1fbce5b9ee9b091fc7e8cc6c356e""Come look at this, girls," Jordynne sauntered into our conversation cutting me off, "Parker has a boyfriend."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e162ca1dbf154997eb32b3af13e9dce"Mark blushed slightly while Harry stood firm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3a5ea8f23589162f3f4eccc758db076""Leave her alone, Jordynne," Mark said quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9bf28f8d480e0ffb7d018106a407877""Trying to stick up for your lady, eh Mark?" Jordynne snickered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19b6d0e768589fe8965150944363fb14""Don't make me regret not punching you yesterday," Harry fumed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7afcd558ec790e2cff17cf108a8e0202""Your girlfriend did all the work for you," she sneered, "What's wrong? Too weak to throw your own punch?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba56322bfc750fd6e7021aaa18a55ca6""Just shut up, Jordynne," I snapped then walked past Harry and Mark to meet Gwen at the doors./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35a0c942d485a7d1e37ad14958767213""What was that about?" she asked as we left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5efde2ec59060e9ba96296ea865ba1bc"I didn't answer. I was too angry to say anything. Jordynne had picked on me since we were in elementary school. I was used to it. Our feet echoed down the empty hallway as we headed to our lockers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70185868f43cff655733ea1b8cdf7b66""Jordynne again?" she asked quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="619c5c1d4564b904a04947ae803f0bed""Who else?" I spat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5c7a444a37859ffc620a02d6e8b0489""C'mon," she encouraged, "You know she only picks on you because you're so much better than her in almost everything."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4b845232a62f3952ca948d0843d9871""I just wish there weren't people out there that were so..." I trailed off, not finding the right words./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35190b5562268ded6919db1840a80ef6""Me too."/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15cc89eba530936af4e474f71f1f2b05"My mind wavered the walk home. I didn't remember detention or finding my way from the school. I had been contemplating something ever since I gained my abilities, but when Uncle Ben died, I didn't have anyone to talk to about them. My thoughts broke when a flash of red glimmered in the corner of my eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50a1a473ba73ae905cfe99f6bdd6209e""Mary Jane!" I called, hurrying across the street, "Can I ask you a really random question?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b410f9a6e01444652ba70101af8ccaa2""Shoot, Tiger," she smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2baaccf2e11c78120ed5b47ad0622e6b"I started fidgeting, "Well, if you could, hypothetically of course-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac0b95ba92342898a67fb48372405983"She nodded, "Of course."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c51f2f8b35482f0d9c9097780f544e97""-do things no one else could...what would you do with them?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="274f28bc21413a07703d8f949a04194e"She thought for a second, "So like touching your tongue to your nose?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b4683009321a9d828090335f5c25e30""Uh, no."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fea09675a7dcb90b7022424501ec9d4e""Being able to sing the really low notes?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ab06f2ca6810f8d01083b3d39208ff7""No."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="832b9af0577715ab8bced209e97aae85""The really high notes?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96a6ef469530a660c87817acce5dcab1""What? No."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4bb5c23bcd88163076049d628d59d0b""Wiggling your ears?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7529177a2026be1634d3cccf416bbc82""No, M-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c037f2e67cdbd826652551c35b5f9a5""-Ooh! I know! Double jointed!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecd444fba0d30c1b0e30674180894302"She looked at me excitedly and I smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60c5400e708bda0852b357f4451be226""Yep! You got it." I started backing away, "Well, got to go MJ. Bye!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffb62c3be6d859c09a4c2d9618b27cc6"She waved and I watched her as she trotted up the steps and inside. She had no idea. I grumbled inside my head all the way into the kitchen and only did my mood brighten when I saw Aunt May had made banana bread. I watched her as she took off her oven mitts and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b9acaf2417d81e222b6d8661c5d26d2""Hi, Aunt May," I smiled solemnly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ed262bcb6b52d54e5b8fa1b13bab766"She turned and smiled fondly, "Hello, dear. How are you feeling?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9f8aec0b7dfc8755bcffd8e909e4464"I hugged her. She smelled of lavender and banana bread./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="267e183847627dfda395f253d0919a0d""Better."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c5b2ba7b9ef7a861c15cd3832fdcae0""That's good to hear," she maneuvered around the kitchen pulling out a plate and knife, "Do you want some banana bread?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24ea89f11756a0acb469836608c6102b""Sure," I smiled and took the knife from her hand before she could cut me a piece./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="399c3b2e17a31db57e7afb25b16c269b"I sliced the bread and placed a piece in front of Aunt May. She smiled. I cut one for myself then sat down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe1ed10dcb91e1fd6f2f00572397cee1""How was your day?" she asked between bites./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccb3efd3707c18c22aca78d4a03f593d""It was good."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c352a3daeb5642fc234a8d6a134781c"I didn't want to tell her about my detention, it would only worry her more than she already did. Once we finished I helped her wash dishes then I gave her a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight. I trudged up the stairs into my room and started on my homework./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dca4a93fbeba2cebef0cecaa08d5ff20"No matter how hard I had tried, I couldn't concentrate on Calculus. My mind swarmed with possibilities. I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Did I really have superpowers? or were they just freak abilities? I guess it depended on how I used them. Uncle Ben's words rang inside my head...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"with great power comes great responsibility.../em Was it such a bad idea to become a superhero? And was that what he was suggesting?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cc3e0268e1e5592685c143587ee7018"I rolled to my side and looked at the clock: 11:13 pm. There was no way I would be able to sleep with all the thoughts zooming around. I needed to clear my head. But Aunt May wouldn't let me out of the house at this time. I grabbed a hoodie and opened my window as silently as I could and made sure it was dark enough before jumping. My feet landed in a crouch on the slightly wet grass and I started walking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7defdd300e797d688ad12e294c1a76bd"I thought about what it would be like to be a superhero. Superheroes firstly need a suit. My suit would need to allow me to use my clinging ability, which meant I couldn't wear hard shoes or thick gloves, and I needed holes on my wrists for the webbing to shoot out. I contemplated a whole body spandex suit versus something that had skin showing. No skirts or anything that showed my stomach, that was a rule. With that in mind, I firmly decided on the full body suit. It had to be skin tight too, for aerodynamics. Then I came to the mask. Should it cover just the parts around my eyes or my whole face? I settled on my whole face and it appeared in the picture in my mind. I didn't want anyone to know who I was or even how em style="box-sizing: border-box;"young /em I was. Plus, it added mystery, intrigue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1a7fd24abbb03df0595de818f3b84dc"My designing came to a halt when I heard a commotion ahead of me. I didn't realize I had walked into the city until my thoughts of superheroes and costumes disappeared. I ran forward and looked around the corner. A woman was struggling in the arms of two masked men while a third was pointing a knife at her. I pulled my head back before they could see me. I should help, right? Not taking another thought, I climbed the wall I was leaning on and stood on the roof. Taking a deep breath, I made sure my shoes were tied, pulled the hood over my head, zipped my hoodie a little higher, and stepped on the edge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96e624513c484814e6c48b14bfd5afab"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"THWIP/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a69034eda65f73b24c8b2d69cb77664e"I shot my arm out and a web stuck itself to the knife in one of the men's hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="938f6b957039737e0ea47231137a51ea""What the-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c07866d5e41ec23b3454d8cfe59f9c8"I didn't wait much longer before jumping off and somersaulting into a crouched landing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9dfa6bf5cbbdff75a6eee2a9538fc64""Who the fu-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6ef22d39db52907c42e029019246245"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"THWIP/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a9ffdf400b0d0240617afe6040565d9""No potty mouth, mister," I sniggered as he struggled to get the webs off his mouth with his one free hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9eb952eff548c99744cfc85385ae6f9"In one swift motion, I turned and slid my leg out tripping him flat on his arse. I shot a couple webs on his arms and legs before turning to the other two./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2535cfc792c56c1bf3b78809542319f0""Who's next?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a43ee24d19a012c63491879eba18aa2"One man let the woman go and stepped toward me with a look of rage. He almost reminded me of an angry bull. Just as I was thinking that he charged at me, fists raised. I side-stepped him and he went running past./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03134c64f8fc2c01af80de835069edb4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"THWIP/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74c22fd2cc33030fe74d09a7f9fa7b36"I shot a web at his back and pulled him as hard as I could. He flung back and my aim was true; he hit the other man and they fell in a heap on the ground. After shooting a couple webs at them, I turned to the woman. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33239ebda7aebbf72a442b9a72b5cce0""Are you okay?" I asked, gently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e1bd612a6ac23582b69003d0146d65f"She nodded but kept staring./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8450d2bde0d57e7d6d5e51df6488d43"I shot a web at the top of the building and flung myself up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8175c19a376e3d628983c2ac77bfba8""Call the police," I yelled from the top./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fe8663728e2e20f5a3e1c7609caee4e""Who are you?" she called back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eceac7699bd5be3685198e079d0edd8e"I grinned under my hood, "A friendly spider!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cc6434b9893dd54bfe24205c00a5326"That was a stupid thing to say. I should have said something cooler. Like 'Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Girl' or something. With that, I shot another web and was soon swinging from building to building until I reached an area where there weren't buildings tall enough to swing from. I landed on the ground and looked around for any witnesses. I couldn't help but break into a grin. The fact that I saved a life, the rush of fighting, the adrenaline after it was over, how good I had felt knowing she was safe, it took all I could not to hoot and holler. I was going to be a superhero. I needed to be a superhero. With that thought firmly planted in my mind, I ran straight home, using my abilities to shorten my time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c761f170e016836ff84498202b99827"~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b5486997ae7ecb26d0ec02ca3aac80c"Before she died, my grandmother taught me how to sew fabric together. I was just about as rusty as I had suspected. Biting my lower lip, I winced as the needle once again pierced my finger. I already had a picture of the outline in my head, but coming up with the theme for my suit was the hard part. Spider. Something spidery. Honestly, the idea of becoming a superhero still seemed slightly absurd, but the idea that I could do something good with my abilities made me keep me going. I had done nothing with my life. Maybe now I could find some meaning in each day. Some reason to keep living in the wake of everything else. I gritted my teeth and continued to sew together the fabric./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef71b7c4405ee695e6eb9218d0c81e00"The costume was black and red, like a black widow, with a large white spider on the front, its legs stretched out onto my back, where they merged together to form a hollow diamond. In the right light, the black material gave off a blue shine. It didn't turn out perfect, but the finished product was far better than I thought it ever could have been./p 


End file.
